Conventionally, metallic films are made by a rolling process. However, this rolling process cannot provide a uniform distribution of ceramic reinforcements within the metallic matrix; therefore, it is not suitable for manufacturing metal/ceramic Composite films. Furthermore, residual stresses caused by rolling can cause cracking of the film if the concentration of ceramic powder is above a given value.
Other processes used for making metal/ceramic composite films include pressing, injection and extrusion processes. None of these processes is capable of obtaining film with an excellent surface condition. Furthermore, these processes become expensive if the film has to be less than one millimeter thick.
There are also tapes casting processes for making thin films. This type of process is described in articles by ALCOCK J., DESCRIBE S., Tape casting, a flexible approach to surface engineering, Materials World, 13-14, Feb. (2000), BÖHNLEIN-MAUβ J., SIGMUND W., WEGNER G., MEYER W. H., HEβEL F., SEITZ K, ROOSEN A., The function in the tape casting of alumina, Advanced Materials, vol. 4, No. 2, 73-81 (1992); MORENO R., The role of slip additives in tape casting technology: part I—Solvents and dispersants, American Ceramic Society Bulletin, vol. 71, No. 10, 1 521-1 531 (1992); MORENO R., The role of slip additives in tape casting technology: part II—Binders and Plasticizers, American Ceramic Society Bulletin, vol. 71, No. 11, 1 647-1 657 (1992) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,710 and 5,473,008.
However, despite all the work done on tape casting, there is no device (bench+suspension) capable of casting tapes made of metal/ceramic composite material.